Spiral staircases are commonly referred to helical or screw type staircases. Spiral staircases are favored widely due to their streamlined and attractive appearance, elegance, outstanding decorative effect, small footprint, and are applied more and more in large-size public buildings such as museums and stores, as well as homes with space restrictions.
As technology develops, the application of elevators brought great convenience to people's lives and has become a trend in buildings in the social architecture nowadays. Elevators play an important role in vertical transport of persons and equipment. Owing to the structural characteristics of spiral staircase, an elevator shaft cannot be installed for a spiral staircase in the same way as ordinary elevators, and usually it is unable to arrange an elevator motor room on the roof of building. Therefore, an ordinary traction elevator cannot meet the requirements. In order to meet the requirements for sight-seeing, comfortability, and convenient vertical transport of persons and articles, it is an urgent task to design a lifting platform that is applicable to a spiral staircase environment.